Return of Kretano: Lord of destruction
by Bakohryu
Summary: A foolish Elf steals a magical Ruby and has ensured the destruction of every race on Mecaro. Unless he can stop this new menace
1. Chapter 1

Note before story begins: If you are wondering most of the ideas and characters in the story is from an RPG game called Arcanum of magic and steam works obscera  
  
Deep in the Glimmering Forest D'ren L'elor has been walking for days on end looking for the Ruby Glade. It has been said that the Ruby Glade holds the largest ruby ever made but it has been protected by the most magical spells and curses to keep any one from finding this magnificent blood red rock. Finally after many, many days of searching D'ren has come across the great Ruby Glade. Approaching the five stones that create the barrier around the Glade, he read the message on the stones: "Any one who crosses this point without feet of silence has just sealed their fate."  
Puzzled by the message he approached the alter that held the Ruby in its clutches. Looking at the alter reminded him of a mystical demon called Kretano. Kretano was a half-dragon half-human beast. It has been said that he was cursed to stone holding his most prized treasure. Making as little noise as possible, he snuck up to the alter. Reaching into its cupped hands he slowly grabbed the Ruby, it was heavier he almost dropped it back in the hands but remembering of the warning on the stones he lifted with more strength. Once he got the stone he started sneaking back out of the cursed circle that has taken many lives before his. Not noticing where he was going he stepped on a human finger bone. Crunching under his foot it sounded like dynamite going off right next to his ear. Without warning five large demons suddenly appeared like they were summoned there. Looking at the creature he noticed they were muscular with blood red skin, the heads were like a wolves skull but the teeth, and yes the teeth were a blood red like the skin and the ruby.  
The demons formed a circle around D'ren. After what seemed like hours the demons did not move closer or farther so D'ren decided to make the first move. Casting a weak resistance spell he tired to run between the demons but as soon as he started moving the demons charged at him. He ducked under one and started running for the edge of the circle thinking that once he made it passed he would be safe. He made it to the circle but his assumption was wrong, too wrong. Almost coming to a complete stop to catch his breath he looked behind him and saw the demons still coming. Running on he looked for something, anything that would help him evade the demons. He was faster than them but something didn't seem right.  
"Stop! And return what you have stolen!"  
The voice surprised him so much he came to a complete stop. The demons also stopped. What is going on? He thought. Looking around he spotted a cloaked figure walking out of the shadows.  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" D'ren said to the figure.  
"Your greed and stupidity will cost you your life D'ren L'elor. Return the Ruby or face the same fate of countless hundreds before you."  
"How do you know my name and what is this rock to you?" D'ren asked noticing the fear in his own voice.  
"I am the mage that protects the Ruby of Kretano. If the stone leaves this forest the alter will awaken once again and bring destruction to this world and my efforts to keep him from being resurrected will be all for naught."  
"How do I know you not lying? What if you want the stone for your self?"  
"Fine you are the first to make it this far without dieing so take the Ruby out of this forest and seal the fate of the entire world because my powers have drained over the decades that I have been here Kretano will be too strong for me and will destroy this world just like he tried before."  
Ignoring the mages wizard's warnings, he walked out of the forest and unbeknown to him the alter of Kretano was indeed resurrected and he started his reign of terror once again.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You must stop this creature my Lord, it will surly destroy the entire kingdom!"  
"Send D'ren L'elor the knight master with fifteen of our best men to slay this creature. I fear if we do not slay it soon we will all perish."  
  
"Come on men! We have a fight on our hands so don't hold back and once again we will return victorious!"  
"Hurrah!" The knights cheered at D'ren's little pep talk he always gave at the start of a fight while they were getting on their best armor and grabbing their best weapons.  
Charging out of the barracks to the new menace the men led by D'ren rushed through the deserted streets of the city to the gates where the attack was at large. Coming around a corner D'ren caught a glimpse of the attacker. It was the alter! No that can't be! It was stone! Not real! D'ren thought as he mindlessly led the attack. But D'ren was wrong, Very wrong. By walking out of the forest with the Ruby of Kretano he resurrected the evil demon Kretano once again. Reaching Kretano they started throwing spears, firing guns, even a few were casting spells but nothing seemed to hurt the creature summoned from oblivion.  
Rearing on the men Kretano found new prey, but he spotted D'ren, the same man that resurrected him. Not wanting to kill the man that brought him back he turned and walked away with one thought in mind. "When the rest of the world is destroyed I will come back to this place and destroy it last."  
The men started rushing forward but D'ren called the attack off. Returning to the castle he explained to the king that they were victorious but he had to leave in search for something, he would not tell the king what it was but the king saw the worry on his face and the tone of his voice he let him go.  
After grabbing some light armor and a sword, he left the gates and started in the same direction Kretano had gone. He was hoping to destroy the creature before it destroyed the world. After walking for some time he came upon a city, but oddly enough it wasn't harmed and the people were still there. When he got to the gates he noticed this was the city of Meltraos, the largest and most industrial city ever. When he entered the gates he saw roads lined with bricks and people wearing fine silks and clothing. Thinking as he didn't have to rush because he didn't have anything to stop this creature with he decided to look around.  
He spotted a magic store among others such as the Gun Smithy, Armor Smithy, Pubs, Junk Dealers, Ring makers, and the inn. The magic store sparked his interest so he started heading in. Once in side he spotted a cloaked figure, having a flashback of before the figure stood and had the same robes as before but it couldn't be him. Could it?  
"Hello D'ren L'elor we meet again." The man said in the same raspy voice as before.  
"It's you! You're the man from the forest!"  
"That I am and because of you the world is doomed unless you can stop it."  
"But I can't.I don't have the skills or the weapons."  
The old mage laughed at this. His laugh was like silk and this was surprisingly nice to hear because of how course his voice sounded. "I thought you would say that. There is a way to defeat him once again and that person must be you because you released him from his imprisonment. If you fail the world is doomed. If you succeed the world will be safe and have no clue as to what would have happened to them if you had failed. Kretano has made his way to underworld. Go now your quest starts to the North. Continue there until you reach Demons Pass I will mark it on your map. Once through there you must head to Telkara the city of elves. Yes that is where you were born but you were taken away by humans in return that they do not harm the elves forest around Telkara. Go now and make haste! The world rests upon your skills and masteries."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

As D'ren started to leave the building the mage stopped him and said he should buy some armor and weapons. As D'ren was looking through the items the old mage had he spotted and assortment of Elvin made equipment. After D'ren asked how much the mage said they were free but any purchases after that he would have to pay. As D'ren put on the boots chain, mail, helmet, gloves and as he grabbed the bow the mage said that the quiver was enchanted to be able to make its own arrows and never run out.  
Shortly after D'ren was outside he spotted a guard that was carrying around a bow. As D'ren walked up to him the guard stopped and asked if he needed anything. D'ren asked if the guard could teach him how to use a bow and the guard agreed to do it for 50 gold coins. After D'ren paid him the guard shown him how to hold and aim a bow properly. With his new found knowledge he started out of the gates to the north.  
After walking about ten miles he spotted a wagon under attack by a group of bandits. He pulled out his bow and shot three arrows and hit each of the bandits. As they hit the ground he slowly walked up to the wagon as a couple looked out to see if it was safe. When the couple saw the dead bandits on the ground they came out and thanked D'ren and offered if there was anything they could do to help him out.  
"I am heading north to Demons Pass."  
"We ourselves are heading north but we have no protection. You can keep anything that you find on the bandits bodies."  
As D'ren checked the bandits he found 100 gold coins and a rusty dagger. After traveling for eight days they arrived and the entrance of Demons Pass. The man whose name turned out to be Geoffrey Taraland Ashe said that D'ren should get out and walk beside the horses in case any wild animals would attack. As D'ren walked beside the wagon they started to make their way through the Pass. About half way through they were attacked by three wolves and D'ren easily took care of them.  
Once they made their way through they started North at a faster pace toward Telkara the city of elves. As they came upon an encampment D'ren said he would go ahead and check it out. As he approached ten men came out each holding a shotgun and wearing heavy plate mail.  
"What business do you have here Elf?"  
"I mean no harm I was traveling through the woods and came across your camp and was wondering if you would provide me hospitality for the night."  
"You may spend here the night but as soon as dawn come you leave or die."  
"I understand."  
As he walked back to the wagon he told Geoffrey to go on ahead without him. Later that night when he was in the leader's tent he found out that they were bounty hunters looking for the village of the Jal-Tara the Cold blooded human lizards of the swamp. D'ren and the poacher's leader came to an agreement. If D'ren would help them find the Jal-Tara the poachers in return would take him to the Elvin city. The next day D'ren set out to look for the Jal-Tara while other poachers went different directions. After four hours of looking D'ren was about to head back when he spotted the village. Because D'ren could not stand anything being killed for money he told the Chieftain of the poachers plan. Once the Jal- Tara all left to search for the poachers he looked through the tents and found some necklaces made from bone and other items. He thought he would be able to sell these so he took them and started north once again toward the Elvin city.  
After another week of walking he came to the entrance of the city but it wasn't on the ground. It was build in the trees but there was a tree that had a staircase heading up to the city. He started to climb the staircase toward the city.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is amazing." D'ren said as he reached the top of the stairs.  
"May I help you sir?"  
"I don't think you can right now." D'ren didn't remember the mage ever telling him what he was supposed to do when he got here.  
"Ah you must be D'ren L'elor I have been expecting you."  
"Who are you?"  
"That is not a very polite way to ask for a name but I shall tell you anyways. My name is M'eltaro T'alhant and I am the leader of the High Order of Elves. The High Orders job is to ensure that none of the elves use our magical apartment for evil. But recently a small group of elves has broken away from us to follow the Lord of Destruction Kretano.  
"Our powers are no match for this new power combined with Kretano's. We need your help. He has made a barrier around our tree base, if any of us leaves the city we will die instantly, but you can leave without harm. We need you to go east to Caladon and get five special ingredients, these ingredients will help use make a potion that will destroy this barrier and exit safely."  
"So you want me to go to Caladon and get four things that will save your lives. I don't see how this will affect me except knowing that I didn't help the elves."  
"We know of a way to get to underworld but we don't know how to get to it. There is a map that shows the secret way to underworld. Most of the best scholors know where it is but for some reason when anyone gets near the Forbbiden Isle they get washed away by a violent storm."  
"How did you know that I wanted to get to underworld?"  
"Because we know that you were the one that released Kretano and we know that you're the only one that can send Kretano back into his imprisonment."  
"Ok I will do it but when I get the ingredients before I give them to you, you must show me where to get this map."  
When D'ren arrived at Caladon he looked for a shop that would sell magical items. After about an hour of looking he finally found one and got the indgredients he needed to save the elves. On his way home he spotted a group of men that tried to attack him he took them out but one of them cut his arm.  
When he got to the elves city he gave M'eltaro the ingredients she asked for and she made a potion with them. Once it was done she told D'ren to put some on each root of the tree that was sticking out of the ground.  
D'ren thanked the elves for the help and the elves thanked him back for helping them. He started heading South East of his current location. On the way he spotted a small cave and decided to look through it. When he got inside he noticed there were bars in the corner. When he approached the bars he noticed a small figure walked up to him.  
"Please let me out! The ogre could come back at anytime!" The gnome whispered.  
"How did you get in here."  
"I was captured for an ogres lunch!"  
"Ok be quit will I get this door open."  
"The keys are over there on the wall."  
D'ren grabbed the keys and opened the door. The gnome thanked him and ran out of the cave. A big figure appeared in the cave entrance as D'ren started to leave. D'ren knew right away that it was the ogre. Suddenly without warning the ogre started to rush strait at D'ren.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
